Asmodeus (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory This character created by Lekmos. Asmodeus is son of Lilith and unknow human man. Lilith says she can`t remember anymore who was really Asmodeus father. Asmodeus is one of powerfull demons what it finded in hell, even he is actually cambion. Lilith make Asmodeus after he hears that Samael has maked Kain and actually betrayed her in their marriage. Samael finds later that Lilith was pregnant and sweared to kill unborn child. Howewer after Asmodeus was born Samael start to think what use child could be and eventually when Asmodeus grow he teached him how to do deals to mortals to rise hell army. Asmodeus was quite fast learner and in few hundred years he climbed up to be leader to demons who make deals to mortals. Later Lilith tells Asmodeus plan about Lilim and overtrow Samael from leadership of hell. Asmodeus agrees, but is also questioning how they do it, how they could unlock Lilims full potential. This change came howewer come whan Samael brings his second son Marth to hell. Asmodeus quicly make friends with Marth by taking him out of hell sometimes, but only with his watching eye, to ensure that Samael would not notice. Asmodeus also tells Marth about portals in hell, which each leading different universe. These portals are made by Samael and can be only used by him or Kain. Asmodeus suggested Marth to try these portals could he use them. Asmodeus suspecst if they try portals Samael could notice, so he maded plan. Marth would join hell and Samael forces temporally to buy time teach Lilim unlock hers full potential, that Lilith would get hers plan work too. Plan worked, but Kain heared plans and spoiled them to Samael and Samael called Asmodeus to his for talk. Story Blogs Those who want, no more: ''' ''Born of cruel gentleman ''| You will regret this someday, i promise it to you my dear husband'' ' | 'I am Asmodeus, prince of hell. How i can assist today? '' '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ' Prisoned in hell '| 'Meet Queen of Hell, Prince of Hell and Princess of Hell | ''Alrigth here the deal'' | Having fun with Asmodeus and teaching big sister | Lesson one | Lesson two | Lesson three and... | Plan for escape gone wrong Clash of five armies Saga Recap for seven years | ' ''Hell is ready '| ' ''Demons secret plan is in action ''| Countdown begins '| ' ''Heaven and Hell begin first round ''| ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm multiverse! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Armageddon Saga: ''' ''Demon god escape ''| ''Demon gods ultimate plan ''| Hell prince can figth for good side? '' '[Special from other timeline: ' 'Lilith`s wedding gift '| 'Trapped in own hell '| 'Kain`s surpise '| 'Kain, new emperor of hell ']' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Asmodeus appears as thirdeen years old man, wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. He can sproud out black demonic wings, tail and horns and retact them at will. He has also full demonic form, but only Lilith has seen it, only what you can see about his demonic form is his tail. Asmodeus don`t want use it because it make him look like wild beast and he want keep human look in every situtation. Asmodeus is actually cruelest beings what you could found in hell. Even he look like gentleman and other demons are around him like savage beast you could feel Asmodeus sadistic aura surround him. He likes to do expriments to demons and others beings what are doomed to be in hell. Still he has caring side towards hers sister Lilim and wants best to her. Asmodeus is loyal to hers mother Lilith even Samael tried brainwash him during his training. Asmodeus actulally used Samaels own tricks against him and fooled Samael that he had succeeded. Personal Statictics Alignment: Neutral evil Date of Birth: '''Unknow, maybe thousands years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) '''Birthplace: Lilith palace, which is inside hers personal realm Weight: 82 kg Height: 181 cm Likes: Making deals, drinking, torturing souls and beings, making ``expriments`` Dislikes: Samael, when his plans failures Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Brow Hobbies: Making deals and cheating them to hell, drinking in Lilith bar and seducing women Values: '''Her sister Lilim '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Family: ' *'Mother: Queen of Hell *'Big Sister: Lilim' Affiliation: Samael and hell, for now. Lilith. Freedom to demons bridage Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Asmodeus`s battle theme When he put his suit on in morning and goes to do deals/Personal theme Asmodeus not so nice side/true demon theme Asmodeus ``Funny house theme``/His personal reality Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Asmodeus, Boss by dealer demons, Prince of Hell Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: Over millions years old Classification: Cambion (demon human hybrid) Powers and ablities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Dark Magic, (Healing,Resurrection and Soul Manipulation Asmodeus can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration, via dark magic and by deals), Hellfire Manipulation (As cambion Asmodeus can control hellish fire), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), True Flight (By his demonic wings), Causality Manipulation (Asmodeus can bend cause and effect under his will) Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Dream Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (As incubus demon Asmodeus can adsorb his victims energy by touch or distance), Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis (Type 2), Regeneration (High), Demonic Smite (Physical and range), Demon Creation (Asmodeus can create legions of demons by snapping his fingers), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Asmodeus can easily teleport almost everywhere in macrocosmos), Demonization (Asmodeus can turn mortals and planetary gods to demons and even galactic guardians to demons), Demon Summoning (Asmodeus can summon demon legions to aid him), Cosmic Awareness (With this Asmodeus looks universe is there something intersting), Mind Manipulation (Asmodeus is very good at controlling minds of others, be that demon, nephilim, mortal, planetary god or galatic guardian), Supernaturally hard skin (Asmodeus, as higher demon and higher cambion he posses extremely hard skin, which gives twice strong defense), Archcambion Aura (Fear inducing, Matrialized, Explosive and Charismatic, Asmodeus can form black colour aura anytime he wants), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, Asmodeus has created his own reality), BFR and Sealing (Asmodeus can send and seal his opponets to his ``Funny House``), HellFire Manipulation (Being powerfull cambion, Asmodeus can manipulate hellish fire), Explosion Manipulation (By his demonic energy), Darkness Manipulation (Type 3, as beings of Darkness, Asmodeus can freely manipulate darkness), ' Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1, As being child of Archdemon), Resistance (to power nullification, soul-, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping), 'Attack Potency:' '''Universe level', (Asmodeus has demonstrated, that he can create own reality ``funny house`` and manipulate it at same level. Fighted against Inuresihi who had absorbed powers of Highfather, battle which teared Highfathers realm apart with their casual first punch) Speed: Massively FTL+, (has been reacting and flying at almost same speed as Marth.) Lifting Strength: 'Multi-Galactic, '(Should be as strong as Marth or Kain) '''Striking Strength: Universal, '(Can hurt Inuresihi who has Galactic Highfathers powers with him) '''Durability: Universe Level, (Asmodeus has extremely hard skin, which gives him twice strong defense as his currrent power level and with that he can withstand easily her mother blast which destroyed universe) Range: Universal,' '(His fullpower energy blast easily blowed universes away. With teleporting Asmodeus can travel inside macrocosmos easily) Stamina: Godlike, '''(Can figth Inuresihi (with powers of Highfather) by stating that he is just warming up) '''Standanrt equipment: *Pencil and contract for deal, you never know when suitable victim comes around. Intelligence: ''' '''Genious , (He has talked many enemies to lay down weapons by sweet talking and sometimes even get them make deal with him. He has a high level of intelligence and strategic thinking too. He is also one of few persons who know how escape from hell without Samael noticing and even Samael has sealed someone inside to hell. Example he showed Marth how to use backdoor of hell) Weaknesses: *Careless when talking, if enemy is not bying his talking, he can be taken by surpise, because Asmodeus as gentleman he is, don`t expect enemy hit him while he is talking with them. *Inside alternative universes his abilities are limited, but in his own realm or outside alternative universes his abilites work fully. This due Lucifers reality lock. Note: Stats ready, there may be changs in future... Notable attacks/Techique s *'Dark Magic: '''With this Asmodeus can easily corrupt planetary gods, bring demon gods to their knees and with snap his fingers destroy galaxy. *'Wing Blades: Being cambion Asmodeus can use his wings as blades to cut anyone who oppose him to pieces. *'Archcambion Aura: '''Asmodeus can form black colour aura around him anytime he wants. With his aura he can make others beings fall for him or induce so great fear that they will cry themselves sleep at night. *'Demon Legions March: 'Like his mother and sister, Asmodeus can too summon atleast 1 000 000 000 000 demons to figth for him at blink. *'Darkness is my God: 'As strong cambion Asmodeus can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. *'Demonic Smite: 'Asmodeus if wanted to could roast his opponents by touch them or at range of ten meters with 3 second charge up time. *'Soul Steal: 'As second most powerfull demon Asmodeus can tear soul out from their victims. Like other demons he can then eat it for power or send it straigth to hell. Sometimes he turn them to demons and if victim has potent it could become Asmodeus personal servant with benefits. *'Incubus Prince: 'Being child of Lilith who is also goddess to succubus and incubus demons, Asmodeus has inherent her mother powers to charm almost anyone. He can easily use his sweet tongue to speak others to his side and make female fall to him by looking at them. This works also males too even they swear not having such ideas they soon find themselves around Asmodeus little finger, doing everything what Asmodeus told them to do. *'Your life, is now mine: 'Another being incubus prince, Asmodeus can steal others life force by touching or even afar. In Asmodeus case distance can be universal. He has left many empty universes behind. *'Corruption: 'With dark magic Asmodeus can easily corrupt mortals and planetary gods and turn them later demons and demon lords. Asmodeus can even turn galactic guardians to demons gods with effort. *'Time Strom: 'Asmodeus can create time strom, which will disturb others to use their time and space altering powers. *'What you see is my reality: 'Asmodeus can easily change reality around himself. This abilty can fool even demon god and seraph level angels, which can`t tell what are real or fake. Only few in universe can see trough Asmodeus reality shaping powers and is immune to it. *'Make deal of lifetime: 'Asmodeus bows and says that he is defeated. He then offers contract for signature of his surrender, but when you write it down your...soul...is...his...foever. *'Demonic energy: 'Asmodeus has ernomous amount demonic energy, whit that he could wipe out universes. But in other hand he has demostraded that he can use this to shape universes to his own desire. This energy is also harmfull to angels and nephilims. *'Funny House: '''Asmodeus has created his own reality which is own universe. Place which no one has escaped and no one want to talk about. Asmodeus can also send and seal his opponent to it. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Causality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Princes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Antivillains Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 3